Restu
by wajahiu
Summary: Oikawa Tooru itu tampan, mapan, sopan, rupawan, dermawan, impian, lelaki sejuta harapan, takut lipan, dan doakan punya mobil delapan. Tapi mungkin mendapatkan sang pujaan hati tidak semudah yang ia harapkan. [Sekuel dari Petugas Pengganjal Ban]


**Sekuel dari Petugas Pengganjal Ban**

 **WARNING(s)**

 **AU. Set in Indonesia. Tidak sesuai EYD. Basically menggelikan.**

 **Kalimat di dalam kurung yang di italic menandakan terjemah dari bahasa daerah yang digunakan. Terima kasih atas saran-sarannya!**

 **Special thanks to Naru Shinohara yang telah memberikan saran soal letak terjemahan, luv u ;)**

Terkadang, Oikawa menyesali keputusannya untuk berkenalan dengan orangtua Kageyama yang dibuat dengan sangat terburu-buru. Seperti saat ini, misalnya, dimana ia tengah berdiri kaku di hadapan pintu jati kediaman sederhana keluarga Kageyama. Kedua orangtuanya berdiri di belakangnya, memberikan dukungan secara spiritual dengan semangat.

Namun tetap saja, aura positif dari mereka tidak dapat mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Dengan hati seolah akan meledak kapan saja, Oikawa memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu itu—karena tidak ada bel disana—dan berucap, "Permisi"

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, yang ia asumsikan sebagai ibu Kageyama. Kemudian suara langkah kaki yang cukup ramai, hingga akhirnya pintu itu dibuka dan tampaklah wajah ibu Kageyama yang begitu berseri-seri, Kageyama di sampingnya berdiri malu-malu.

Sempat-sempatnya Oikawa berpikir untuk memeluk anak itu di tempat—saking gemasnya, tapi ia ingat harus memberikan impresi yang baik untuk, ekhm, calon mertuanya.

Dan jangan lupakan ayah Kageyama yang mengawasi dari belakang.

Dengan sorot mata super tajam dan wajah galak yang menciutkan nyali. Sungguh sangat tidak bersahabat.

Ibu Kageyama mempersilahkan mereka masuk dengan senyum sumringah, Kageyama buru-buru pergi ke dapur untuk membawakan jamuan yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Nampan berisi 3 gelas teh hangat diletakkan di atas meja tamu. Sementara berbagai macam camilan memang sudah terhidang di atas meja tersebut dalam beberapa toples.

Keluarga Oikawa telah duduk manis di sofa panjang ruangan itu. Sementara Kageyama dengan ibunya duduk bersisian di sofa yang terletak di sebelah kanan meja, dan ayahnya duduk sendiri di sofa yang berada di sebelah kiri.

Ibu Oikawa membuka pembicaraan. "Maaf kalau kedatangan kami ini sangat tiba-tiba ya Bu" ucapnya dengan logat Jawa kental sambil tersenyum, yang dibalas oleh ibu Kageyama dengan ceria.

"Ah, tidak masalah Bu. Silahkan tehnya diminum dulu"

Dengan senang hati ayah dan ibu Oikawa meminum teh yang telah dihidangkan. Sementara Oikawa hanya mencengkeram erat gelas kaca di genggamannya, mati-matian menghilangkan rasa gugup. Betapa leganya ia ketika ekor matanya menangkap Kageyama yang tak kalah gugup darinya. Bahkan anak itu tak mendongakkan kepalanya sekalipun untuk menatapnya dan kedua orangtuanya. Terlihat tak sopan, memang. Namun rona merah yang menjalar hingga daun telinganya menjelaskan semuanya.

Ya Gusti, punya calon istri kok unyu amat, batin Oikawa berbicara.

Fantasi dimana suatu hari nanti ia akan menikah dengan Kageyama dan dapat memandangi wajah manis serta tubuh eksotis itu setiap hari sesuka hati sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghapus rasa gugupnya. Fantasi yang kedua lah yang memberikan dorongan paling besar, tentu saja.

Mesum itu wajar. Atau setidaknya begitu menurut Oikawa.

Oikawa menyesap tehnya perlahan, membiarkan sensasi hangat melingkupi tenggorokannya, lalu meletakkan gelas kaca itu di meja di hadapannya.

Dengan sedikit dehaman di awal untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup, Oikawa membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya. "Maaf sekali lagi kalau saya ngerepotin tante dateng tiba-tiba begini, saya Oikawa Tooru, pengen kenal lebih dekat sama anak Tante, kalau boleh" Senyum penakluk hati dilemparnya pada ibu Kageyama, membuat yang dituju tersenyum malu sambil melirik putranya berulang kali.

Ayah Kageyama menatapnya seolah ingin membunuhnya di tempat, tapi Oikawa tak gentar. Demi memiliki gebetan, apa sih yang tak akan dilakukannya.

"Aduh, gak apa-apa Nak Tooru, jangan sungkan-sungkan gitu atuh, gak ngerepotin sama sekali kok. Nak Tooru ini mahasiswa? Atau udah kerja?" tanya ibu Kageyama dengan logat Sunda yang kental.

Kini tatapan membunuh ayah Kageyama ditujukan pada istrinya, yang entah sengaja atau tidak, mengabaikan kode suaminya sendiri.

Oikawa kembali memamerkan senyum penuh pesona mematikannya. "Mahasiswa, Tante"

"Oh, kuliah dimana kamu _téh_?"

[ _Oh, kuliah dimana kamu itu?_ ]

Penuh kebanggaan Oikawa berucap, "Di UI Tan, semester 5 kedokteran"

Ibu Kageyama melongo. Ayahnya yang sedari tadi memelototinya juga ikutan melongo. Dan Kageyama yang sedari tadi tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya kini menatapnya penuh dengan raut yang bahkan lebih tercengang dari kedua orangtuanya.

Ibu Kageyama yang pertama kembali ke alam sadar. Rautnya yang tadinya berseri-seri, kini lebih bersinar lagi bak mentari. Cukup kontras dengan suaminya yang masih cemberut, meski sudah tidak seseram sebelumnya.

"Wah hebat _pisan_ kamu _téh_! Udah mah _kasép_ , pinter pula. Ibu pasti bangga ya punya anak kayak Nak Tooru ini, calon dokter _kasép_ " [ _Wah hebat banget kamu! Udah ganteng, pinter pula. Ibu pasti bangga ya punya anak kayak Nak Tooru ini, calon dokter ganteng_ ] atensi ibu Kageyama beralih pada ibunya kali ini. Ibunya terkekeh. Oikawa nyengir ganteng.

"Tapi jauh juga ya, kamu kuliah di Depok, orangtuamu tinggal di Yogyakarta" lanjut ibu Kageyama.

"Ya konsekuensi sih Tante. Tapi kan saya jadi bisa lebih mandiri. Dan saya juga selalu _video call_ tiap minggu sama orangtua, jadi jarak gak terlalu masalah sih" ucap Oikawa sambil melempar senyum penuh kasih pada ibunya.

Yang disenyumi ibunya sendiri, tapi yang baper ibu Kageyama.

"Wah, nambah dong kebanggaan ibu, sudah anaknya _kasép_ , pinter, mandiri pula" [ _Wah, nambah dong kebanggaan ibu, sudah anaknya ganteng, pinter, mandiri pula_ ] Ibu Kageyama melempar senyum manis. Ibu Oikawa ikut tersenyum.

Wah, kayaknya kita bakal klop nih, batin kedua ibu-ibu di rumah itu.

"Ah bisa aja si ibu. Tobio masih SMA ya? Sekolah dimana?" Kageyama tersentak kaget ketika seluruh atensi beralih padanya tiba-tiba. Kedua tangan meremat ujung kaus putih polos yang dikenakannya. Rona merah menjalar hingga telinga. Bibir bawah digigit pelan saking gugupnya.

"Um..." Kageyama memulai, lalu menggigit bibirnya lagi untuk menenangkan diri. "Di SMAN 1 Garut, Tante" Lalu ia melempar senyum malu-malu.

Hati Oikawa tertusuk ribuan panah di tempat. Di luar ia memang terlihat kalem, tapi di dalam ia sedang menjerit-jerit sambil memohon ampun pada Tuhan atas segala dosa yang telah di perbuatnya.

Gusti ampuni hambamu yang begitu kotor ini. Tolonglah Gusti, orang ganteng gak kuat diginiin :( Kenapa kamu lucu banget sih dek, Mas lelah :((, batin Oikawa meratap. Bisa gak sih itu bibir gak usah digigit-gigit gitu, jadi pengen gigit beneran kan.

Tolong maklumi Oikawa dengan segala kebejatannya.

"Wah, berarti Nak Tobio juga pintar dong. SMAN 1 Garut kan sekolah rujukan" kali ini ayah Oikawa yang bersuara, senyum ramah terpulas pada wajahnya yang tetap terlihat tampan meski sudah berumur. Kageyama menggeser duduknya dengan tidak nyaman. Kini kedua tangannya saling meremat.

"Uh—" baru saja hendak bicara, ucapannya telah dipotong oleh ibunya yang mengibaskan tangannya sambil cengar-cengir. "Ah enggak kok Pak, bukan begitu. Tobio ini gak pintar sama sekali, tapi dia masuk lewat jalur prestasi"

Oikawa sekeluarga terdiam, namun masih dengan senyuman menempel tak nyaman di bibir.

Si ibu, kok bukannya menyanjung anaknya, malah gak sungkan-sungkan merendahkan, pikir ketiganya.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, keluarga kecil Kageyama ini memang memiliki komposisi yang terbilang cukup unik. Ayah yang pendiam dan galak, ibu yang lugu dan blak-blakan, serta Tobio sendiri yang malu-malu minta di anu— _courtesy to_ Oikawa Tooru.

"Masuk jalur prestasi malah lebih keren lho. Tobio prestasinya apa?" tanya ibu Kageyama dengan senyum antara maklum dan gemas melihat gerak-gerik Kageyama yang sangat kaku.

"Olahraga... voli" mendengar hal ini, Oikawa nyaris melompat dari tempat duduknya kalau ia tidak punya kontrol diri yang baik. Oikawa tersenyum sumringah, antusiasme terpancar dari kedua bola mata _hazel_ nya.

"Oh ya? Mas juga ikut klub voli waktu SMP dan SMA. Sekarang gabung sama tim lokal. Posisi kamu apa Dek di tim voli?" tanya Oikawa semangat. Kedua ibu-ibu di rumah itu lagi-lagi saling melempar pandang mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Oikawa pada Kageyama.

Kegugupan Kageyama berangsur sirna mendengar ternyata ia dan Oikawa memiliki satu kesamaan. " _Setter_! Kalau Mas posisinya apa?" tanya Kageyama tak kalah antusias, sangat menggemaskan di mata Oikawa.

Aksi lempar pandang itu terjadi lagi. Lalu perlahan, secara bersamaan seolah mereka telah memahami satu sama lain melalui tatapan mata, senyum penuh arti terpatri pada wajah keduanya. Sementara suami mereka masing-masing merasa seolah seluruh darah dalam tubuh mereka tersedot habis dalam sepersekian detik ketika mereka menyadari satu hal.

Oikawa nyengir dari telinga ke telinga, bukannya terlihat mengerikan, tapi justru makin ganteng. Kageyama sampai susah payah menahan degup jantungnya yang berpacu terlalu cepat.

"Sempurna. Mas juga _setter_. Mau Mas ajarin beberapa teknik?" tanya Oikawa, diikuti sebuah seringai ketika Kageyama menggangguk impulsif. Kageyama menoleh pada ibunya dengan kecepatan yang bisa mematahkan leher kebanyakan orang, lalu bertanya dengan mata berbinar serta rona merah samar di kedua pipinya, "Bun, boleh kan?"

Ibu Kageyama terkekeh gemas, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusel puncak kepala putranya sayang. "Iya, sana sama Mas Tooru" ucapnya lembut penuh afeksi. Ayah Kageyama melotot tidak percaya pada istrinya yang membiarkan putra semata wayang mereka pergi begitu saja dengan seorang pria yang _bahkan_ baru mereka kenal setengah jam yang lalu.

Bagaimana kalau Oikawa itu jahat? Bagaimana kalau Kageyama diculik? _Bagaimana kalau Kageyama dihamili_?!

Oke, ayah Kageyama memang berlebihan parnonya.

Oikawa lantas bangkit berdiri lalu menyalami ibu dan ayah Kageyama—yang berjalan _agak_ tidak lancar saat ia hendak menyalami ayah Kageyama yang masih memberinya tatapan tak bersahabat. "Pinjem Tobio-nya sebentar ya Om, Tante" ucapnya sambil senyum seganteng mungkin, siapa tau ayah Kageyama sedikit melembut kalau melihat ketampanannya.

Sangat ngaco, dan terdengar sedikit _gay_.

Oikawa sendiri mati-matian menahan geli.

 _HELLO PEOPLE_ , MAS RADEN GANTENG INI GAY CUMA BUAT TOBIO, batin Oikawa mendeklarasikan mutlak.

Kageyama ikut bangkit dari duduknya, menyalami ayah dan ibunya, juga ayah dan ibu Oikawa. Ia terdiam sejenak, bingung harus berucap apa pada orangtua Mas Tooru- _nya_.

Wajahnya memanas seketika kala ia menyadari apa yang baru saja melintas di benaknya.

Apaan sih, Mas Tooru kan bukan punyaku, batinnya malu.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Oikawa pada orangtuanya sebelum mereka mulai memandanginya aneh.

"Um, aku pinjem Mas Tooru-nya ya Om, Tante"

Oikawa ingin rasanya berguling-guling di lantai saat itu juga. Tapi kan gak lucu kalau ia melakukannya di hadapan calon mertua. Oikawa menangis darah dalam hati.

Mas Raden lelah ya Lord, kenapa ini anak polos _banget_ astaga dragon :'))) Pengen cipok di tempat tapi takut dikatain kids jaman now, aku _kudu piye toh_ :')

[ _Mas Raden lelah ya Lord, kenapa ini anak polos banget astaga dragon :'))) Pengen cipok di tempat tapi takut dikatain kids jaman now, aku harus gimana sih :')_ ]

Oikawa meracau sepenuh hati dalam benaknya.

Ibu Oikawa tersenyum super gemas melihat tingkah laku Kageyama. "Iya _sayang_ , silahkan" ucapnya, kemudian bangkit untuk mengusak rambutnya penuh afeksi. Ayah Oikawa tersenyum geli melihat Kageyama yang merona dan semakin kaku akibat perlakuan istrinya.

Oikawa berkacak pinggang di depan pintu, mendengus dengan senyuman tak kunjung luntur dari wajah gantengnya. Lega dan bahagia menyelimuti hatinya. Orangtuanya menyukai Kageyama. Ibu Kageyama juga terlihat menyukai dirinya, _sejauh ini_.

Tapi kalau soal ayah Kageyama, mungkin ia harus sungkeman sambil membawa nasi kuning dulu.

Kageyama menoleh padanya, tangannya menunjuk ke arah tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua di rumahnya. "Aku ambil bola volinya dulu ya, Mas"

Oikawa senyum _handsome_ —tentu saja ia akan tebar pesona sebanyak mungkin demi meraih tambatan hati, sebelah tangan mengacungkan jempol. "Oke, Mas tunggu di luar ya" Kageyama mengangguk antusias. Ia berlari ke lantai dua secepat kilat, dan kembali turun ke bawah tak kalah gesitnya.

Tepat sebelum ia keluar rumah, ia menoleh sekali lagi untuk pamit pada orangtuanya.

"Yah, Bun, _hayang dimiosan céndol teu? Pan sok aya éta tukang céndol jam sakieu téh_ " [ _Yah, Bun, mau dibeliin cendol gak? Kan suka ada tukang cendol jam segini_ ] logat Sunda aslinya pun keluar.

" _Sok atuh pangmioskeun 6 bungkus, ieu duitna_ " [ _Boleh deh beliin 6 bungkus, ini duitnya_ ] jawab ibunya sembari menyodorkan dua lembar uang 50.000,-. Kageyama mengambil uang tersebut, mengantunginya, lalu pamit sekali lagi pada ibunya sebelum berlari kecil keluar rumah untuk menghampiri Oikawa yang sudah menunggunya di kursi teras.

Oikawa bangkit berdiri setelah Kageyama selesai memakai sepatunya, tangannya terulur, niatnya sih ingin menggandeng tangan Kageyama, tapi urung. Soalnya tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura tidak enak dari dalam rumah.

Usut punya usut, ayah Kageyama sedang berdiri di depan pintu mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya dengan tatapan tajam.

" _Eh_ , Om" ucap Oikawa canggung, merasa tertangkap basah telah berbuat cabul, padahal dia gak ngapa-ngapain dari tadi. Atau _setidaknya_ belum.

Kageyama mendongak, tatapannya jatuh pada Oikawa dan ayahnya secara bergantian sebelum ia terkikik kecil.

Dan, _astaga_ , Oikawa nyaris jantungan di tempat.

AAAAAAAA _HANDSOME GUY_ MAU NANGIS AJA RASANYA HEUHEUHEU, DEK KAMU KETAWANYA MANIS BANGET AQU TYDACK QUWAT, kira-kira begitulah isi lubuk hati terdalam Oikawa saat ini, meratapi nasib beruntungnya yang bertemu dengan manusia semacam Kageyama dalam hidupnya.

"Aku cuma main bentar di lapangan deket rumah kok Yah, jangan gitu dong, kasihan Mas Tooru" ucap Kageyama sambil melempar cengiran polos pada ayahnya.

Oikawa merasa bagaikan manusia paling kotor di dunia saat melihat cengiran itu.

Tapi, _puji Tuhan_ , ayah Kageyama langsung melunak. Ia bahkan tersenyum. Oikawa tercengang, tapi disitu ia juga merasa lega.

"Yaudah sana, hati-hati" ucap ayah Kageyama sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kageyama. Kageyama mengangguk sebelum menarik lengan Oikawa— _iya_ , Oikawa juga kaget tapi senang banget, _pengennya sih_ sekalian elus-elus cuma ia masih sayang nyawa.

Langkah Kageyama begitu cepat, menunjukkan betapa antusias dan tak sabarnya ia untuk segera bermain voli. Sangat manis di mata Oikawa, memang. Tapi di sisi lain, Oikawa justru memperlambat langkahnya. Soalnya daritadi lengannya tak juga dilepas oleh Kageyama, pengen lebih lama dipegang, pikirnya.

 _Oke_ , Oikawa Tooru memang tampan. Tapi terkadang ia begitu menjijikkan.

Kageyama yang menyadari hal ini lantas menoleh dengan wajah cemberut sembari menarik-narik lengannya lebih kuat. "Ayo cepetan dong, Mas. Aku gak sabar"

Oikawa, lagi-lagi, sukses terlihat kalem di luar. Dalamnya tidak usah ditanya sebejat apa.

Kageyama cuma bilang 'Ayo cepetan dong, Mas' aja pikirannya udah nganu. Padahal jelas-jelas yang dimaksud Kageyama jauh sekali dari apa yang ada di otak mesumnya.

Ia mulai mempertimbangkan profesi aktor sebagai karirnya, karena sejauh ini, ia amat handal dalam menyembunyikan gejolak batinnya.

Semakin dekat dengan Kageyama, otaknya semakin ngaco.

Oikawa nyengir. "Iya, iya, semangat banget, Dek" ucapnya, tangan satunya yang tak berada di genggaman Kageyama terangkat untuk mengusak surainya sayang.

Kageyama refleks berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya, semakin cemberut tapi kali ini wajahnya juga dihiasi rona merah.

Oikawa tidak tahan untuk semakin menjahili makhluk unyu-unyu di hadapannya itu.

Ia menunduk sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kageyama, cengiran usil terpulas di wajahnya.

"Gak sabar karena mau main voli atau gak sabar karena yang ngajarin Mas, hm?"

Kageyama membisu. Lalu perlahan, rona merah di wajahnya menjalar hingga leher dan ujung telinga. Oikawa tak sekalipun mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah manis di depan mata. Kageyama menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajah saking malunya.

Sebelah tangannya yang memegang lengan Oikawa dilepasnya. Tapi Oikawa tidak mau membiarkannya begitu saja.

Digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Kageyama, lalu ditariknya agar tubuh anak itu mendekat, membuat sang empunya terkesiap. Oikawa tersenyum melihat wajah panik Kageyama sebelum mengecup dahi anak itu.

Bola voli di tangan lain Kageyama lepas dari genggamannya. Jantungnya seolah meledak saat itu juga. _Masih_ tak percaya, jemarinya menyentuh dahinya sendiri, tepat dimana Oikawa baru saja menciumnya.

"Apa—" sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas namun menggigil di saat yang sama. Tapi ia tak dapat mengelak perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan di dalam hatinya. Dengan wajah mengepul, ia memberanikan diri mendongak untuk menatap Oikawa. " _Apaan sih, Mas_ " cicitnya malu.

OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD MANIS BANGET KAMU DEK, AAAAAAA BARUSAN ORANG TAMPAN INI NGAPAIN WAW SEBWAH KEBERANIAN GENGS OEMJI

Ya, sejujurnya Oikawa dalam hati juga sama paniknya dengan Kageyama.

Oikawa terkekeh canggung, rona samar juga menghiasi wajah gantengnya. Sebelah tangan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Maaf, habisnya Dek Tobio manis _banget_ sih" ucapnya grogi.

 _Man yourself up_ Tooru, anjay, batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri, sekalian sok inggris.

"Kamu buta ya, Mas?" tanya Kageyama, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Oikawa.

 _Kunaon kasép teuing atuh da si Mas téh_ , aku lama-lama gak kuat liatnya [ _Kenapa ganteng banget sih Mas, aku lama-lama gak kuat liatnya_ ], pikir Kageyama.

Meski tak berani menatap Oikawa, satu tangannya mencengkeram ujung kemeja Oikawa malu-malu.

Oikawa nyengir penuh kemenangan.

YES! 1 POIN UNTUK OIKAWA TOORU!

 **.**

Sementara itu, ibu Kageyama dan ibu Oikawa terlihat sedang terlibat percakapan seru di rumah. Sementara kedua bapak-bapak sedang asik main catur di teras rumah.

"Ih si ibu, anaknya manis banget sih Bu, pantes aja anak saya sampe kesengsem gitu" ucap ibu Oikawa sambil tertawa. "Tooru itu _susah banget_ jatuh cinta sama orang dari dulu, makanya saya kaget pas pulang ke Yogya tiba-tiba dia sujud di depan saya sama ayahnya. Saya lagi enak-enak minum teh sambil nonton tv, tiba-tiba dia bilang minta kawin sekarang" lanjutnya sambil misuh-misuh.

Ibu Kageyama mati-matian menahan tawa, tapi akhirnya ia tak tahan. Ibu Oikawa juga ikut terbahak. "Iya, makanya, lucu kan Bu"

Ibu Kageyama mengusap matanya yang berair saking puasnya tertawa. "Ya ampun, tapi cerita Tobio juga gak kalah lucu lho, Bu" timpal ibu Kageyama tak kalah semangat.

"Oh ya? Gimana tuh, Bu?"

"Waktu itu Tobio baru pulang habis bantu-bantu ganjal ban. Pas sampe rumah, mukanya udah merah banget kayak tomat. Kan saya panik Bu, kirain anak saya habis nangis, atau malah dia demam. Pas saya tanya, dia malah bilang, _'Bun, kayaknya aku sakit deh'_. Kan saya makin panik dong, Bu. Ya saya tanya kan dia ngerasa sakit kayak gimana. Terus katanya dia takut soalnya detak jantungnya lebih cepet dari normal. Saya kirain dia sakit beneran, eh terus dia bilang kalo dia mulai kayak gitu sejak ngeliat Mas-Mas ganteng yang mobilnya dia ganjel tadi siang"

Ibu Oikawa langsung menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya. Ibu Kageyama tidak masalah dengan hal itu, soalnya ia juga ikut tertawa.

Ayah Kageyama langsung terdiam. Lalu ia menoleh dan menatap istrinya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Kok Tobio gak pernah cerita?"

"Ya... kan dia malu, Yah"

"Kok kamu gak pernah cerita?"

"Kasian nanti Tobio malah diintilin mulu sama ayah"

Kembali hening. Ayah Kageyama masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, dibalas ibu Kageyama dengan polosnya.

"Hm, ya sudah"

Seketika ayah Kageyama baper.

Ibu-ibu itu kembali menggosip di dalam rumah.

"Tapi saya gak nyangka sih, Bu. Saya dari dulu memang _fujo_ sih. Eh, _taunya_ malah anak saya yang melenceng, duh nikmat Tuhan" ceplos ibu Oikawa.

Seisi rumah seketika hening.

Bahkan kedua bapak-bapak di teras rumah pun berhenti bermain catur.

Ayah Oikawa menghela napas panjang.

Ibu Oikawa dengan _polosnya_ bertanya, "Apa?"

Beberapa detik kemudian ibu Kageyama _menjerit_ lalu memeluk ibu Oikawa. Ibu Oikawa yang kebingungan hanya membalas pelukan itu.

" _YA AMPUN IBUU_! Pantes saya dari awal ngerasa bakal klop sama ibu, tahunya kita sama-sama _fujo_! Ih, seneng banget saya ketemu sesama _fujo_ " ucap ibu Kageyama senang.

Ayah Kageyama menepuk dahinya lelah.

"IH SI IBU! Ayo Tooru sama Tobio mau kapan dinikahin? Biar kita cepet jadi besanan!"

Dan percakapan melenceng itu terus berlanjut diantara keduanya.

Hari itu, sebuah persahabatan terjalin.

" _Gak heran_ " ucap kedua bapak-bapak di teras sinkron.

 **.**

Disisi lain, Oikawa yang sedang duduk di bangku taman untuk beristirahat setelah selesai mengajari Kageyama beberapa teknik servis dan _set up_ merasa telinganya panas sedari tadi.

Ada yang ngomongin?, pikirnya.

Di sisinya Kageyama sedang menggoyangkan kausnya untuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Oikawa menelan ludah melihat keringat meluncur dari leher jenjang Kageyama lalu menghilang di balik kausnya— _yang untungnya_ , berwarna putih.

 _Ya untung lah_ , kan kalo keringetan jadi nempel gitu, terus jadinya agak-agak nerawang. Nikmat cuma-cuma itu harus disyukuri, batin Oikawa.

Mungkin boleh diingatkan _sekali lagi_ kalau Kageyama itu masih di bawah umur. Sayangnya Iwaizumi sedang tidak di dekat situ, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menonjok Oikawa kalau-kalau ia khilaf (yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang _cukup_ sering).

Oikawa berdeham. Kageyama menoleh.

"Masih mau main lagi, Dek?"

Biar sekalian bisa pegang-pegang pas ngebenerin postur kamu huehue, pikir Oikawa nista.

Dasar modus.

Kageyama sesungguhnya tergoda untuk melanjutkan latihannya, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gak deh Mas, aku capek"

YA LORD HAMBAMU INI KOTOR BANGET :(, Oikawa bersimpuh imajiner dengan air mata buaya. Ucapan Kageyama barusan _lagi-lagi_ berhasil membuat pikirannya meliar.

"Ya udah, pulang yuk" ajaknya sambil bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya. Kageyama mengangguk dan ikut bangkit juga sembari membawa bola volinya.

"Eh, bentar Mas. Aku mau beli es cendol dulu, pesenan bunda" ucap Kageyama sambil menarik lengan Oikawa ke arah tempat pedagang es cendol berada.

Euh ena lah dipegang sama si adek mah, Oikawa merasa menang banyak hari ini. Apalagi kalo nanti dipegangnya di tempat lain, mantap jiwa, batinnya.

Oke.

Yang mau nonjok Mas Raden dipersilahkan.

Setelah selesai membayar 6 bungkus es cendol, Oikawa lantas mengambil kantung berisi bungkusan es cendol tersebut, dan seenak jidat menggandeng Kageyama.

Kageyama ingin protes, tapi terlanjur malu, dan sebenarnya memang mau, jadi ia diam saja.

"Apaan sih, Mas" gumamnya. Alisnya menukik dan bibirnya mengerucut. Mencoba terlihat kesal tapi justru terlihat makin menggemaskan di mata Oikawa.

"Jangan manis-manis Dek, Mas gak akan kuat"

ANJAY, EMANG DILAN DOANG YANG BISA GOMBAL, CINCAI LAH GINI DOANG, tantang Oikawa dalam hati. Mentang-mentang baru dua minggu yang lalu nonton bareng Iwaizumi.

(Iwaizumi di seret sih. Soalnya dia gak mau. Siapa juga yang mau nonton film romansa remaja sama cowo. Berdua doang lagi. Apalagi kalo cowonya ngeselin macam Oikawa. Najis Iwaizumi.)

Kageyama menggigit bibir menahan malu. Tangannya meremas genggaman Oikawa. "Ditonjok ayah baru tau rasa loh, Mas"

Oikawa langsung menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Begitu cepat sampai Kageyama kaget. Panik setengah mampus.

ANJIR MAS RADEN LUPA :( AYAHNYA SI ADEK KAN SEREM _SHIT MAN_ :((((

" _Ampun_ , Dek. Perlu Mas sujud disini _sekarang juga_?" tanya Oikawa dengan tatapan memohon.

Ganteng sih, _banget_ malah, Kageyama jadi gak bisa nolak kan.

Kageyama terkikik melihat ekspresi Oikawa yang benar-benar _priceless_.

"Panik banget, Mas. Aku cuma bercanda kok. Lagian ayah gak sejahat itu" ucapnya sambil mengayunkan genggaman mereka.

Oikawa sungguhan merasa lega seketika. "Jangan bikin panik, Dek" ucapnya. Lalu sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya saat ide jahil melintas di benaknya. "Nanti Mas makan baru tau rasa"

Oikawa menikmati tiap detik yang terlewati saat wajah Kageyama perlahan terbakar.

"Aku minta ayah tonjok Mas beneran nih" ancam Kageyama panik.

Oikawa justru lebih panik lagi.

" _WADUH, JANGAN DEK_ "

Sesampainya di rumah, Oikawa dan Kageyama mengucap salam, yang disambut oleh orangtua mereka yang ternyata sedang berkumpul menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Kageyama langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menyajikan es cendol yang baru saja dibeli.

Oikawa mendengus dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Begitu lega dan bahagia melihat orangtuanya dan orangtua Kageyama sudah terlihat begitu akrab bak keluarga besar.

Ia bergabung dalam pembicaraan dan tak lama kemudian Kageyama pun ikut dengan membawa nampan berisi 6 gelas besar es cendol.

"Gimana tadi? Asik main volinya sama Mas Tooru?" tanya ibunya sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya dengan senyum menggoda di wajahnya.

Kageyama yang polos justru menganggukkan kepalanya antusias tanpa merasa malu. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ibunya yang memanggil Oikawa dengan sebutan 'Mas'.

"Mas Tooru jago banget Bun! Keren!"

Ucapan Kageyama membuat mereka semua tertawa geli sambil melirik Oikawa yang berusaha _stay cool_ tapi tetap terlihat malu-malu.

Oh, kecuali ayah Kageyama. Ia masih memberikan tatapan tajam pada Oikawa, meski sudah tidak begitu mengintimidasi seperti sebelumnya.

Ibu Kageyama menyikut perut suaminya.

"Ayo dong Yah, sampai kapan mau bersikap over protektif kayak gitu?" ucapnya yang diikuti anggukan ibu Oikawa.

"Betul, Pak. Tooru bukan orang jahat kok. Dan kalau dia sampai khilaf, jangan khawatir, saya sendiri gak segan-segan nonjok dia kok Pak" ucap ibu Oikawa sambil pura-pura menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Mah, kok gitu sih!" protes Oikawa.

Ayah Kageyama menghela napas, lalu ia terkekeh. "Si ibu, kok putranya bukannya dibelain"

"Oh, sudah biasa begitu Pak. Kalo gak gitu ngebandel terus ntar anaknya" timpal ayah Oikawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya.

"Kok Papa juga ikutan sih!"

Iya, menurut Iwaizumi, Oikawa memang tampak meragukan. Tapi di dunia ini, yang paling meragukan dirinya adalah orangtuanya.

Sedih emang Mas Raden.

Ayah Kageyama tergelak. "Tuh, Nak Tooru, kalau kamu macem-macem yang mau nonjok ada tiga loh" candanya.

"Ampun, Om. Duh derita _orang tampan_ " ratap Oikawa penuh nestapa. "Kamu juga kenapa gak ngebelain sih Dek, sedih Mas"

Kageyama tersenyum usil. "Bela gak ya..."

Semua orang di rumah itu tertawa, bahkan Kageyama juga ikut tertawa. Oikawa hanya bisa tersenyum sayang.

Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu Dek, batinnya.

"Pak, Bu, mau sekalian menginap juga disini hari ini? Biar gak capek. Saya yakin Nak Tooru juga masih pengen lama-lama sama Tobio" ucap ayah Kageyama.

Oikawa langsung melongo. Kedua matanya berbinar senang. Kedua orangtuanya menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum.

" _Beneran nih, Om_?!" tanya Oikawa tak percaya.

Ayah Oikawa mendengus.

"Sini, Nak" ucapnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Oikawa nyaris menangis di tempat. Ia lantas memeluk—ekhm—calon mertuanya erat.

"Makasih, Om. _Makasih banyak_ " Oikawa tak henti menyalami ayah dan ibu Kageyama.

Malam itu, setelah selesai makan malam, Kageyama, Oikawa, dan kedua orangtua masing-masing kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk mempererat persaudaraan.

Oikawa tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan diterima oleh keluarga Kageyama sebaik ini. Dan ia _sungguh_ bersyukur dikaruniai orangtua yang begitu suportif.

"Ditunggu lamarannya lho Nak Tooru" goda ibu Kageyama sambil menyikut Oikawa.

Yang digoda Oikawa, yang malu justru Kageyama.

" _IH, BUNDA!_ " Oikawa hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Siap Tan, jangan kaget ya nanti" balas Oikawa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kageyama langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Akhirnya, semua pantangan untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati berhasil dilalui Oikawa dengan sukses.

"ADUH LUPA!" Ayah Kageyama tiba-tiba berseru, mengagetkan semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Lupa apa, Yah?" tanya Kageyama cemas, pasalnya ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang mudah melupakan sesuatu.

Ia menghela napas. "Nak Tooru, maaf sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya Nak Tooru masih harus berjuang sedikit lagi" ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Hati Oikawa mencelos seketika. Ayah Kageyama buru-buru mengangkat tangan untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan salah sangka. Nak Tooru sudah dapat restu dari saya, jadi tenang saja" ucapnya. Oikawa langsung menghela napas lega. "Tapi..."

Seketika hening. Semua menunggu kelanjutan ucapan ayah Kageyama.

"Anu, gimana ya... jadi, ada orang lain yang juga sudah mengincar Tobio sejak dulu"

SHIT! Saingan?! batin Oikawa.

Ayah Kageyama menoleh pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Tobio, kamu gak lupa soal Atsumu, kan?"

 _Akhirnya, semua pantangan untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati berhasil dilalui Oikawa dengan sukses._

(Atau mungkin sepertinya tidak.)

 **END**

 **Halo!**

 **Akhirnya saya kembali dari long hiatus dengan membawa sekuel yang (kayaknya) ditunggu-tunggu dari Petugas Pengganjal Ban.**

 **Iya, ini makin alay. Soalnya saya juga makin alay. (Maaf yha)**

 **Makasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih mendukung saya sampai saat ini (walaupun update saya ga pernah jelas dan selalu lama omg jahat banget aing :' )**

 **Honestly, saya agak bingung mau nempatin terjemahannya dimana, soalnya kalo saya taruh di author's note, kalian bakal bolak-balik scroll ke atas buat baca ulang dan saya gak mau hal itu :')**

 **Dan sepertinya perjuangan Oikawa masih belum selesai HAHA kasian :')**

 **Yaudah segitu aja dari saya, saya tunggu feedbacknya!**

 **(And honestly—again, saya selalu baca review kalian berulang-ulang dan hal itu bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri luv u)**

 **Eits, dibawah masih ada lanjutannya beb ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BANGKE!" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan potongan _undercut_ pada pemuda lain di sampingnya yang berwajah sama persis dengan dirinya.

"Berisik, nyet" maki pemuda satunya yang sedang asik menikmati sop buah di warung pinggir jalan favoritnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, di sore hari yang panas begini, akhirnya ia bisa menikmati segarnya sop buah, tapi kesenangannya diusik oleh saudara kembarnya yang tiba-tiba berlari menghampirinya dari arah lapangan komplek.

Saudara kembarnya itu kini duduk di sampingnya sambil menjambak rambut frustasi.

Lebay.

"Sumpah ya _anjir_ , tadi gua liat si Mas-Mas itu kayak akrab banget sama Tobio. Terus seenak udel aja main pegang-pegang _Tobio gua_. _AING_ AJA GA PERNAH _NJIR_ " [ _Sumpah ya anjir, tadi gua liat si Mas-Mas itu kayak akrab banget sama Tobio gua. GUA AJA GA PERNAH NJIR_ ] curhat saudara kembarnya dengan air mata buaya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

Cukup. Osamu cuma ingin menikmati sop buahnya dengan tenang.

" _CICING GEURA SIA TÉH_!" [ _DIEM DONG LU!_ ] bentak Osamu balik. Saudara kembarnya, Atsumu, langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Pasalnya Osamu _jarang sekali_ membentaknya. Dan sekalinya ia melakukannya, _beuh_ , jangan ditanya seramnya.

Atsumu mati kutu.

"Lagian, sejak kapan Tobio jadi punya lu? Enak bener bilang 'Tobio gua', _asal sia manéh_ " [ _Lagian sejak kapan Tobio jadi punya lu? Enak bener bilang 'Tobio gua', asal aja lu_ ] omel Osamu, lalu menyeruput kuah sop buahnya dengan sendok. Atsumu ngedumel di sampingnya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

Osamu jijik.

"Bukannya ngedukung sodara sendiri"

"Pret"

"Tai"

Sebenarnya keributan kecil mereka ditonton pelanggan sop buah yang lain, tapi Atsumu masa bodoh.

"Btw, si Mas-Mas ini orang mana?" tanya Osamu saat rasa penasaran mulai muncul.

"Gak tau, gak pernah liat di sekitar sini. Tapi dari mukanya sih kayaknya orang Jawa" jawab Atsumu dengan nada sebal.

Siapa juga yang tidak sebal gebetannya dicuri orang.

"Kita juga Jawa jir" komen Osamu dengan pedas.

"Kita Sunda _anying_ , yang bego siapa sih!"

"Gak usah ngegas _anjir_. Sunda kan bagian dari Jawa juga!"

"Yang ngegas duluan siapa nyet"

Iya. Kedua bersaudara kembar ini memang sering cekcok satu sama lain. Dengan bahasa yang kasar pula (kalau tidak di dekat orangtua mereka).

 _Kids_ jaman _now_.

Atsumu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana _jogger_ nya, membuka galeri, dan menunjukkan foto yang baru saja diambilnya di taman tadi.

"Nih, si Mas-Mas _kampret_ itu" ucap Atsumu sewot. Dengan penekanan pada kata 'kampret'.

Osamu mengambil alih ponsel saudara kembarnya, lalu memperbesar foto tersebut. Ia menyemburkan sop buahnya karena kaget.

"Anjir, _ganteng amat_! Udah kaya _member_ _boyband_ Korea" serunya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan kaus oblongnya.

Atsumu elus dada.

Ya lord kembaran _aing kieu teuing_ :(

[ _Ya lord kembaran gua gini amat :(_ ]

" _Bro_ mending lu nyerah _deuh_ , saingannya gini banget soalnya" ucap Osamu santai, yang dibalas pelototan tak percaya saudara kembarnya.

" _MUKE GILE_! OGAH!" teriak Atsumu sambil memukul punggung saudaranya. Kencang. Osamu nyaris tersedak sop buah (iya, yang daritadi gak abis-abis). "Lu pikir udah dari _kapan_ gua ngincer Tobio, hah?! _Enak aja_ gua lepas ke Mas-Mas mesum gitu"

Osamu meringis. "Kayak lu _ga_ mesum aja njir emosyi"

Kini tekad membara di dada Atsumu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan saudaranya sendiri meremehkannya. Dan ia lebih tidak akan membiarkan Tobio-nya (ini _self-proclaimed_ ya, tolong diingat) jatuh ke tangan Mas-Mas itu.

"Bodo amat! Awas aja lu, kalo gua udah kuliah gua tantang lu Mas, siapapun lu, gua gak akan kalah!"

Hari itu, deklarasi perang pun dibuat secara sepihak, di sebuah warung sop buah pinggir jalan, disaksikan abang-abang penjual, beberapa pelanggan, dan semangkuk sop buah punya Osamu yang tersisa kuahnya saja.

Sungguh dramatis.

Disisi lain, Oikawa berulang kali bersin selama satu jam meski sedang tidak flu.

 **END beneran.**

 **Atau**

 **Mungkin ada sekuelnya lagi HAHAHAH :')**


End file.
